A Stranger in the Hood
by LittleMuse31
Summary: This is the sequal to New Kid on the Block! Arianna is back but with different interests. She's not the same greaser girl she was when she came to visit her cousin last summer. Will this change be a benefit to the other greasers?
1. A Stranger in the Hood

**_Hey everyone! This is the sequal to New Kid on the Block! I finally wrote it! Better late then never, huh_**

**_Disclaimer: I dont own anyone but Arianna! But if idid own the outsides,i would be one happy girl!lol besides i'd probably share Matty with Nicki :)_**

_**Well on with the glory...**_

**

* * *

**_Chapter 1:_

**A Stranger in the Hood**

**_Arianna's POV_**

The memory of Okalahoma was a faded memory in the back of my mind. It had been a year since the last time I visited Keith…I mean Two-Bit. The day my mom picked me up from Tulsa was still fresh in my mind. People think me forgetting my visit to Tulsa in a year is peculiar, but some people don't get that I usually forget things in three days time.

I remember leaving Tulsa in a cab though, and my mother sitting next to me, looking more serious then ever. I was crying my heart out for leaving my favorite cousin, my first love, and my two best friends. I didn't speak to anyone from my hometown in three days. Not even my best friends. I called Two-Bit everyday after I left Tulsa, until I started school.

I became fully dedicated to my school work. I was put in AP classes and I barely spoke on the phone in the weekdays. Except whenever Friday came, me and my friends would go out finding a party to crash. After five months of living in Chicago again I realized I wasn't as much of a Ryker (my gang at my hometown). I left my membership as a Ryker and spent more time with my friends at school.

At my school I dated a selection of guys. Okay, you guys are probably thinking I'm a hoe right about now, but I wanted to try a variety of guys…okay that didn't come out like I wanted it too, but oh well…

The time came when it was a hot August day in Chicago. I was sweating bullets in my room, since my fan was busted. My mother came into my room while I was talking on the phone with my friend, and mind you, it was a very important phone call. My mother persuaded me to get out of Chicago and visit my cousin again. I whined at the idea of packing and going on a train, even though it wouldn't be so bad seeing Keith again. (I've lost interest in saying Two-Bit, so I call him by his first name now.)

I didn't even get a chance to talk my mom out of sending me to Tulsa. She took out my backpack and left my room. I got off the phone and started to pack my belongings. After about two hours of packing (I didn't know what to bring at first, the heat was getting to me.) I looked through my drawers and cabinets to see if I was missing anything, then I came across the red handled switch blade Keith had given me two summers before. That's when I checked my arm and saw the slash marks I had gotten the last time I went to Tusla.

_-Flash back-_

_The guy, who was fighting me, got a bottle and busted the end. I gulped and tried to watch his every move. I backed up and tried not to trip over the trash lying around, he was pointing the bottle at my face. I stepped on a box of popcorn, than I looked down. That was the stupidest mistake I think I ever did. He forced the bottle on my shoulder and slid it down my arm, I think he was aiming for my face but since I stumbled he missed. I yelped and fell on the ground; I was looking at the blood gushing out from my arm. _

_"Shit! Look what you did you fucking bastard!" I was raging with anger. My arm will have slash marks later on._

_-End of Flash Back-_

I shuddered at the thought of that happening again. I don't even think I can defend myself with a blade or my bare fists anymore. I packed the blade at the bottom of my bag, just in case Keith wants it back. Before zipping up my backpack, I got a good glance of a picture of me and Keith when we were younger, we were (and I saw _were_ with a lot of enthusiasm) very attached to each other, until now I suppose.

Five days have passed since my acknowledgment of going to Tulsa. My parents both dropped me off at the train station, and from there I had to get my ticket and board the train. I didn't bother to call Keith about my arrival, I'll just surprise him. I checked the time, it was 12 noon. I still had a while before I arrived at Tulsa.

**Two-Bit's POV **

I was at the _DX _with Soda, Steve, and Ashley; I was doing my usual drinking beer till I drop thing, when Nicole came running towards us. (I'm surprised I noticed it was her since my vision became a bit blurry.)

"Guys, Dally needs our help!" She said worriedly.

"Dally, in trouble? I'm surprised he's asking for help…" Soda said shining a car's window.

"He isn't, but he might need the help." Nicole said breathing heavily.

"Who's fighting him?" I asked.

"Moody"

"That guy has been nothing but trouble since the first day he moved here." Ashley said taking a sip out of her Coke can.

"Yeah which was three months ago. Dally and Moody sure hate each other." Soda said.

"They're both hard headed." Steve said grabbing the pump to put gasoline in a Soc's car.

"How about you do your job greaser" The male Soc scolded Steve.

"Yeah yeah, shut up" I heard Steve mutter.

"Well, are you guys coming or not?" Nicole said sounding aggravated.

"Yeah, I'll go!" Ashley said running up to Nicole.

"Me too" I said walking as straight as I possibly could. I shouldn't have drank so much booze…oh well.

"I better go along too. With Ashley being the youngest and Two-Bit being hammered, Dally won't get much help." Soda said throwing his hand towel behind him. "Steve, I'll be right back, you think you can take my spot for awhile."

"Sure, but don't take long. You know the boss likes to check up on us at times." Steve said receiving the money from the Soc.

"Alright, let's go!" Nicole yelled and then ran down the block with Ashley, Soda, and me following close behind her. I tried my best not to run into anything, but I couldn't help zig-zagging while I ran.

"Are you going to be okay, Two-Bit?" Soda asked slapping my back.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

**Arianna's POV **

The train got to its last stop and everyone evacuated from the freights. I dragged my bag out of the train station and into the sidewalk. I remembered where to go, but I was just too lazy to take another step, so I stood in front of the train station for three minutes then I began to walk again.

Thirty minutes have passed and I was still walking. Actually, I was lost….but I kept on walking. Then I heard something from around the block.

"Geez, Where is this fight going on at, Oklahoma City?" I heard a weary voice call out. The voice sounded familiar, so I ran to where it was coming from. Then right in a flash I saw Keith and his friends race right in front of me.

_Didn't they see me?_ "Hey Keith" I yelled, but they still didn't turn around. I whistled loudly and they all stopped. "Keith!" I shouted one more time. Then seconds later they were trying to find where the noise was coming from.

"Turn around you idiots." I mumbled.

Then as if he read my mind, Keith swerved around and had the biggest grin on his face. He pointed at me and then they all came running towards me. I started to step backwards afraid they were going to trample me. Once they were three feet away from me, they all jumped and made a dog pile, with me being the base….They all got up and Keith immediately hugged me squeezing the life out of me.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Keith said, still not letting me go.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." I said gasping for air.

"Hey, C'mon Two-Bit, give other people a chance to hug her." Soda said shoving Keith off of me. Then Soda wrapped his arms around me and then started to kiss me. Something was the matter with me, 'cause I didn't have fire works popping through my head when I was with Soda. Maybe it was the heat…so I shoved Soda and stepped backwards. He gave me a perplexed look and then smiled.

"Dally's in trouble, you wanna help us out here?" Nicole said impatiently.

"Nicki!" I squealed and then gave her a hug. She put a smile on her face and hugged me back.

She let go and then said, "Alright, let's go!" while she jogged down the block. We all started to run down the block with her. I was having a hard time running since I was dragging my bag.

"Here, let me help you." Soda said grabbing my bag. I smiled and then ran next to Keith. We ran what felt like miles, until we reached a park that I never seen before in my whole life that I visited Tulsa.

"Where are we?" I asked to no in particular.

"Some downtown park" Nicole replied.

"And you know about this park, how?" I asked naively.

"Dal and I were walking around, after we left Bucks today and- - " Nicole began while scanning the park, but was cut off.

"And what were you doing with Dally at Bucks this early?" Soda asked suspiciously

"Let her continue" I said hitting Soda playfully on his arm.

"So then we were walking through the park's garden area, when Moody- - "

"Wait, who's Moody?" I interrupted

"Let her continue" Soda said mockingly. I gave him a sarcastic smirk and then looked at Nicole for an answer.

"The devil's assistant" Nicole said ignorantly.

"Some new guy who always picks fights with people" Keith filled in.

"He especially picks fights with Dallas!" Nicole said aloud angrily.

Everyone stayed shut and searched the entire park area. "Nicki, don't you remember where they were last?" Ashley said sitting down at a park bench.

"They seemed to have moved from their last spot." Nicole said looking around frantically.

"Hey, over here" Soda yelled running into a basketball court. We all ran into the court and were greeted with loud cusses. Dally was pounding another kid with short brown hair. I have never seen this boy before, and by what Nicole said, his name is Moody, and he's a real pain in the ass.

Keith immediately ran to help out Dallas; Soda dropped my bag and did the same. Dally told them to 'fuck off' but my cousin and his friend still didn't go away. The fight was getting intense, there were no blood stains on the floor, but the sound of fists hitting skin wasn't a pleasant sound. Then, people who seemed to be on Moody's side, came into the fight as well. Soda and Keith were bruised pretty badly, so Nicole and Ashley decided to join in. When they noticed I wasn't running along with them they turned around.

"Aren't you gonna come Ari?" Nicole asked.

"I…I forgot- -" I began but then I thought how humiliated I would be if I told them I forgot how to fight. "I forgot to where the right clothing for a fight." I didn't think wearing a black jumpsuit wasn't so bad for a fight, but I needed an excuse.

"It's fine, now come on!" Nicki said.

"I don't have a- -" I began but was cut off

"Here's a blade" Ashley said taking out a knife from her back pocket. It was as if she read my mind for my next excuse.

Oh god…now I really have to go into the fight. I walked slowly while Ashley and Nicole ran. _I'm walking into my own death!_ I grabbed the blade in so many different angles that I was worried that if I didn't pick the right position, I was going to I get stabbed. When I saw a shadow cast upon me I lifted my head, and covered the sun's rays with the back of my hand to see the person's face.

Once the guy saw the blade in my hand he knew it meant I was going to fight, so he immediately punched my in the ribs, and I yelped with pain. I was already trembling; I knew my old gang-ist self wouldn't take that, she'd probably stab that guy 50 times. But guess what self...I changed! **_(A/N: she's talking to herself)_** While I spoke to myself the guy was going to go for another swing, but thankfully, Soda fiercely pushed him to the ground. My eyes widened and I started to walk away from there.

I had no idea where to go. If I left the basketball court they would all think I was a scaredy cat, so I tried to stay in the fight, but not really hit anyone. Then I accidentally collided with another guy. He pushed me, and I started to walk backwards, until I backed onto the guy Dally was fighting. I looked at him with my shaky eyes and he just stared at me. I wondered if he knew I was frightened…

My thought soon was over when I saw the other guy that I bumped into, hasting towards me. My first reaction was to drop the blade, which I did. Then I crossed my arms, in a blocking position, in front of my face, and shut my eyes. Then I heard a voice say, "Don't touch her, she's doesn't seem to be any harm." I opened my eyes and saw Moody grabbing the guy, who was hurdling towards me, by his shirt.

"Arianna, c'mon" I heard Keith yell from the entrance of the basketball court. I picked up the blade and ran as fast as I could to where everyone else was, which was where Keith was.

"Are you okay?" Soda asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said grabbing my backpack that Soda threw on the ground. Then I turned around to look at Moody, who was sitting down on the ground rubbing his sore face.

* * *

**_Please R&R_**


	2. I Don't Even Know You

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except for Arianna. But if i did own the outsiders i would keep 'em keep all to myself! muahaha_**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 2:_

**I Don't Even Know You…**

**Arianna's POV **

After the fight with Moody, everyone went back to the _DX. _I told Keith I wanted to drop my bag off at his house so I wouldn't have to carry it all around with me. He agreed and we had a long talk on the way. It seems Keith noticed my hesitation about taking part in the fight back at the basketball court. I tried to tell him about my change of interest, but we were rudely interrupted by some blonde Keith dated the other day. I told him that I'd drop off my bag on my own and that I'd meet up with him at the _DX. _

After my departure of Keith's house I walked back to the gas station, and found everyone just lounging around, doing absolutely nothing. Except for Soda and Steve who are doing their jobs, but that's just boring. I sat on a plastic chair, and waited until Keith came back. About half an hour of waiting for my sleazy cousin to arrive, I decided to I stir up the boredom by playing some Dare or Dare (Yeah, it's originally Truth or Dare but I hate when someone picks truth, 'cause they get an easy way out of doing a dare.) So, really, there is no choice, you have to do a dare.

"I'll ask first" I said tapping my chin, trying to figure out whom to pick on. "Nicki" I said giving her a devious smile. She stood up straight as if she was ready to take on any dare. "I dare you to…umm to…tell that Soc over there" I said pointing to a boy around 16-17 years old who's walking down the block. "Say you think his tractor's sexy." After everyone heard my dare loud and clear, they all began to crack up.

"Well go on…or are you a coward?" Dally said grabbing onto Nicole's waist.

"I'm not scared! But it would help if you let me go…" She said kissing him quickly on the lips. After Dally let her go, he slapped her ass.

The Soc kid was walking peacefully down the block, as it seems, until Nicki yells from across the street, "Hey you!" Immediately the boy turned around and stared at Nicole with a demure look on his face.

"I think your tractor's sexy!" She yelled. The boy stared at Nicole as if she was lunatic. Then when Nicole turned around, she gave us a proud smile, and that's what triggered our explosive laughter once again.

"Good work, Nick" Steve said polishing a tire's rim.

"Alright my turn…umm Soda" Nicki said with excitement. Soda swiftly turned to faced Nicole waiting patiently for his dare. "I dare you to…kiss Ashley for 3 minutes." Once Nicole announced her dare, I sprayed out the beverage I was drinking. Everyone, including me, was laughing like crazy.

"That's messed up Nick. I mean Arianna's here now. Soda isn't eligible to kiss other girls." Ashley said, turning red when she finished laughing.

"Soda and I aren't- - " I began to say but was interrupted.

"Alright, so I dare Ari to make out with Soda for 5 minutes." Nicole said patting Soda on the shoulder. Soda was approaching me, but I didn't feel like doing that dare with him. So I did a 'James Bond' stunt and titled my chair backwards, so once it fell I was capable of doing a tumble backwards and then land on my ass. (Okay, so it's not really much of a James Bond stunt, but that's about all the action stunts you'll ever get out of me.)

Instead of hearing roaring laughter of my fall, everyone stared at me with demented look in their eyes. I was even more surprised Soda didn't ask if I was okay. I hope nobody realized I did tilt the chair just to get away from the dare.

"Hey Ari, you wanna go eat at 'Jahns' for awhile, just the two of us." Nicole said. Jahns was like another diner, but more refined. I nodded. Nicole whispered something into Dally's ear, which made him get a perplexed look on his face, but then he smiled and kissed Nicole good-bye.

Through out the whole time with Nicole we were having a conversation about guys. First it was about Soda, but thankfully, I changed it to Dally, and then out of no where, she brought up Moody. Then we started talking more and more about Dally's hatred towards Moody. I got back to Keith's house like around 10PM, and fortunately, he was knocked out on the couch. I was getting worried about him since he didn't show up at the _DX, _from what Dally said when he went to pick us up at 'Jahns'.

I fell soundly to sleep on the extra mattress Keith seemed to have put out when he got home, which was placed next to his bed. The next morning I woke up with a loud bang. Keith's little sister, Katherine, was pretending to have her own kitchen in Keith's room. She was clashing pots and pans together, which was irritating.

"G'Morning Ari" Katherine greeted me with a hug and then went back to her pretend kitchen. I instantly got up from the mattress when I heard the collisions of the pots and pans once again. On my way to the shower I ran into Keith (Literally, I ran into him and I fell to the floor.)

"Sorry Ari" Keith said helping me up. I smiled nonchalantly and then went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Once I got out of the shower, I put on my green belly shirt that said 'Lucky Bitch' with a four leaf clover on it, blue jeans, and black tennis shoes. After Keith and I were fully dressed, we left for the Curtis house. I was beginning to believe that, that was Keith's usual routine.

**Nicole's POV **

I woke up earlier then expected, and took an hour long shower. I was reminiscing about the talk Arianna and I had the day before. She said that she didn't think her and Soda were on the same wave length anymore. Her feelings for him weren't as hot and fiery as they were last summer.

Once I got out of the shower I put on a red halter top, tight blue jeans, and my ankle boots. I went back into my room (which I share with Ponyboy and Soda) and put on my hoop earrings. I walked back into the living room finding Dally slouched on the couch.

"Hey babe" He said coolly

"Hey" I said sitting next to him and giving him a morning kiss. He rested his forehead against mine, and said "I love you"

"I love you too, Dal" I said giving him another kiss. I backed away, but he put his hand on my neck and brought my face closer to his. He started to kiss me harder and harder, and then he gently pushed me down on the couch. (So now I was lying on the couch, with him on top of me.) He began to put his hand up my shirt, while I wrapped my arms around his neck. He moved his lips down to my neck, and I let out a soft moan which put a smile on his face. We were so absorbed into the moment, that we didn't pay much attention to what was going on around us.

**Arianna's POV**

Once we were on the Curtis's porch, just about to enter through the door, I took a peek inside the window and saw Nicole and Dallas making out on the couch. I looked over at Keith who was laughing quietly. I put my index finger on my lip, signaling Keith to 'shut up'.

I took a minute of concentration, then I barged into the house making a loud slamming sound when the door flew open.

I jumped inside and yelled "Hi everybody!" with an immigrant accent. I turned over to look at Nicole and Dallas, who were staring at me as if I was insane. Nicole smiled and sat up, while Dally glared at me with resentment.

"Hey guys" Keith said finally making his entrance into the house.

"Did you have to go intruding on us like that?" Dally asked me, as he put his arm around Nicole.

"Yes…yes I did" I said with an absolute tone. "What're you guys going to do today?" I asked.

"Nothing planned yet, right?" Nicole said turning to Dally.

"Not at the moment" He replied.

"Did Soda and 'The Hulk' go to work already?" I asked. 'The Hulk' is a nick name I call Darry. He has immense muscles and he seems to have a short temper, so that's how his nickname came to be.

"Yeah, they left awhile ago. But you guys have to keep it down, Ponyboy is still sleeping. He isn't feeling well today." Nicole said.

"Keep it down, huh? You better be careful Ponyboy doesn't see you too making out." Keith said.

"Why?" Dally and Nicki both said in unison.

"You don't want the poor kid to get traumatized, like me and Ari are now from seeing you two tongue wrestling on the couch." Keith said, then me and my cousin exploded with laughter.

"Keep it down you two!" Dally said throwing the morning newspaper at us.

I checked the time, it was 12 noon. There was nothing to do so I came up with a suggestion for myself. "I'm going to go to the library" I said. Then the three stooges roared with laughter. I gave them a repelled glare.

"Why do you want to go to the library" Dally said putting enthusiasm in the word 'library'.

"I didn't even know we had a library around here." Keith said still laughing.

I rolled my eyes, "I was gonna ask if at least one of you guys wanted to come, but I assume you guys don't like to read, so I'll just see you three later." I said reaching for the door.

"Wait Ari, I'll go with you" Nicole spoke up.

"You want to go to the library?" Dally asked with a surprised look on his face.

"I wanna keep her company" Nicki said getting up from the couch. Then Dallas grabbed her from the waist and pulled her back down on top of him. They both started to laugh; I sighed loudly and by the time Nicole was going to get back up I slammed the door shut and left.

So far I have found out that there's no book store located anywhere in the East Side of Tulsa. So I decided to go downtown. I didn't want to try the West side until I knew for sure there wasn't any book store in the greaser side of town. I didn't bother to ask anyone where there would be a library, so I just began to wander around.

I felt this sudden act to shudder when I came across the park where Dally was fighting Moody. The day was still young so I decided to take a good look around the park. I had this strange feeling to go near the basketball court, which I walked up to slowly. I grabbed onto the wired fence that blocked the basketball court from the rest of the park. I scanned the whole court from corner to corner. I felt calm and relaxed until I heard the thumping sound of a basketball hitting against the cemented ground.

My eyes widened when I saw Moody and five other guys walking from the other entrance of the court. I slowly walked backwards, thankfully, not being noticed by anyone. Then while stepping away from the court I stepped on a dog's paw accidentally. The dog was covered in black fur and was about medium sized, it made a loud yelping sound and barked angrily at me. I hushed the dog to keep quiet, but it was too late, Moody and his friends have already spotted me.

They were approaching me from the fence. I was so scared I didn't whether to run or call for help. Once one of the guys said 'She's the girl who was with Dally yesterday' I immediately turned around and ran. I didn't look back until I was a block away from the park. I panted heavily and leaned against a brick building, trying to catch my breath.

I turned my face to the direction of the park and saw a guy running towards me. I squinted my eyes, trying to capture the person's face. When the guy was about a few feet away I was able to figure out who it was; Moody.

_Oh fucking shit! _I got my energy back, and ran with all the speed I could obtain from my worn out legs. I tried avoiding the people who were in my way. I didn't want to bump into them. I was losing speed and I could see Moody catching up to me. I looked ahead of me and saw an alley way, but I was going to fast to stop. So what I did was, I ran faster and once the alley was near me, I slammed my hand to the ground and twisted my body around. There were some wooden boxes near a wooden fence…I was trapped! I stopped and saw Moody grab onto the side of the building and turn over to the alley.

"Who are you?" He asked once he was approaching me. I was trembling recklessly. I turned around and jumped on the crates, which made me capable of jumping over the wooden fence. I was running out of the other side of the alley way with Moody right behind me again.

I didn't know where else to run, so I decided to run to the park near the Curtis's house. I jumped on a park bench so I could grab onto a branch of a tree. Once I held a firm grip on the branch I pulled myself up and sat down.

"Fine, you don't want to come down. I'll just sit here and wait." Moody said sitting on the park bench and staring at me.

"What do you want? I wasn't bothering you." I yelled

"Well, when me and my friends came up to you, you ran. So obviously you must've been up to something." Moody said with a matter of fact. We stayed silent for a minute, then he spoke up, "You were the one with Dally yesterday, right?"

"Yeah" I replied

"Why'd you go into that fight if you didn't know how to fight?"

"I knew how to fight before, but I just forget how. I mean I was here last summer and I…wait why should I tell you? I don't even know you…"

"You can get to know me"

"No, I don't really want too…I heard you're a real ass wipe"

"Do you know any person who hasn't been an asshole once in your whole life? Besides, you don't know me remember, so you shouldn't be insulting me."

I rolled my eyes and sat firmly on the tree. I turned to my right to find a squirrel approaching me. I moved away from the creature, but it kept coming closer to me.

"You afraid of squirrels?" Moody asked chuckling at his question.

"I'm…" I said but didn't get to finish, the branch snapped and I was falling. I shut my eyes, ready to feel the pain on my ass, but I was being held up. I opened one eye and I saw Moody holding me. Both of my eyes widened, I wiggled loose from his grip and jumped out of his arms. "Thanks" I muttered.

"So what's your name?" He asked.

I stared at him suspiciously, then I let out a sigh. "Arianna"

"Moody" he said.

"Huh?" I asked

"Call me Moody"

"Is that your real name?"

He didn't say anything. He looked around absentmindedly and then popped up with another question. "How do you know Dallas?"

"He's my friend. Well first he was my cousin's friend, then he became my friend too."

"Who's your cousin?"

"Keith….I mean Two-Bit Matthews. You might know him." I replied mindlessly

"Yeah I do. Him and Dally are always rounding up a fight with me and my friends."

"That's not what I heard…"

"Oh yeah? What did you hear?"

I didn't want to answer. Maybe Nicole and Keith were lying when they said Moody always picked the fights with Dally. So I came up with an excuse, "I got to get going…I'm meeting up with my cousin somewhere." I said taking a step back.

"Wait…before you leave, can I ask you a question?" He asked. I nodded. "Do you know of a place looking for people to hire for a job?"

I giggled, "I don't picture you working…"

"I need the money, which is none of your business."

"Sorry, I don't know of any places right now. I just got here yesterday from Chicago."

"You're visiting?"

"Yeah"

"For how long are you staying for?"

"I don't really know…hey, listen, I really got to go…" I said taking another step backwards.

"Oh alright, see ya around" He paused for a second, "Right?" He asked sheepishly.

"Yeah…I'll see ya around…" I said, "Well bye" I smiled quickly and then ran off.

_I guess my next destination is going back to the Curtis's house…boy, that's going to be some fun…NOT._

* * *

**_Please R&R_**


End file.
